


crave

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, implied agent/vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Cipher 9 and the Hero of Tython bond over the absents of their husbands





	crave

**Author's Note:**

> prompt via tumblr  
> KOTFE/ET canon is large and goes across both fractions

It was in between shifts on Odessen, light breeze washed over the ledge. Viios was tired, the emperor was there in her mind, demanding her things should wouldn’t do.   
All she wanted though, all that she craved was a single touch from her husband. 

"Are you okay?”

J'aadar standing the edge of the Odessen ledge, looking out onto the world that she called home. 

“I’m fine,: She lied. "Aethon tried to hug me again, but Vel is back in so hes having fun telling her the worst jokes imaginable.” J’aadar popped up, in another time and place, the two would be enemies, Cipher 9 and Battlemaster for the Jedi Order. Now they were two lonely souls in a sea of stars. 

“I miss him J’aadar, I miss his pick up lines, that silly smile he’d give me to say everything’s okay," Viios didn't know why she was talking to J'aadar, she was someone who kept to herself, due to the job. But Vii could feel J'aadar's heart. It was aching, screaming for someone to feel her pain. "Do you miss Vector?” 

J’aadar stopped, she rubbed her hands along her collarbone, Vectors gem sat there. She sat down next to Viios, feet overhanging the ledge.  
“Yes…” 

“I never met him much.”

“He was busy with hive a lot…”

“He is so lovely.” Viios recalled the couple of times they met, Vector had been so polite.

“He is.”


End file.
